The Puppeteer
by Lady Frost08
Summary: Basically this is Sasori x OC. Discover who is this this mysterious girl always stalking him and what is its greatest part in his life. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. plis read and review. I do not own Naruto xD


**NORMAL POV**

"Ne, Chiyo-baachan" Little Sasori of four years old approached his grandmother, "Next Thursday would be my birthday. Do you think my parents will be able to come home at that 'day' ?" Chiyo slowly put down the puppet she was fixing and gave her grandson a small, sad smile before bending down to his height. With a motherly voice, she said "Sasori, my dear, they're still far away in a mission-" At that Sasori's expression turned from being hopeful to one of defeat.

"I-I thought that-"

"Hush my dear. Don't worry, I'm gonna teach you something on your birthday. Something that you will loved." she finished.

"What is it baachan?" Sasori asked curiously.

"Well that is a secret for now though you have to be a good boy so that I won't change my mind 'bout it" Chiyo said, winking at her grandson. Sasori sighed then smiled, deciding to play along for now. She knew her grandmother is doing all she can to entertain him while his parents are still on that mission and he's grateful for that. With a last "Ok, I'll look forward to it" he turned and left for his room leaving a very shocked Chiyo behind. She knew Sasori had stopped smiling ever since his parents were gone so it was a big surprise to see him smiling at her like that. "Oh well," she thought, "Maybe he's just having a good mood" At that, she continued fixing her puppet.

**SOMEONE'S POV**

I stood back hiding behind the shadows of a tree while concealing my chakra as I watched all the events turn in. To be honest I disagree with the way Chiyo handle these things, I mean why bring up hopes for a child when in reality there is really nothing to hope for. Why couldn't she just tell him face to face that "Hey Sasori sorry to break it to you but your parents dead. Because of a plane crash." There. Finish. Though I think she should go more slowly to that since I guess I was a bit too straightforward. Sighing quietly I focused more on the conversations. I had no say in this anyway since I'm not a part of his family to decide what's best for him. It was all up to Chiyo.

"Ok, I'll look forward to it" I was snapped back to reality as I heard his last words before going back to what I assumed is his room. Stealthily, I jump higher into the branches of the tree I was in up to the second floor of their two-story house. Smiling happily, I did a covering jutsu to hide me of my presence as I watched him right front view in his windows as the knob of his door turned right before being pushed open by none other than him.

My heart felt gnawed at his sight. If in any other day he looks sad waiting for his parents now he looks so SO depressed. Bet Chiyo doesn't know this since he kind of acted carefree? Yeah something like that when he's around her. Anyway, his chocolate brown eyes dropped low as he silently lay on his bed then after a minute or two, he slowly picked up a frame from his bedside table. For a moment I thought he was just going to stare at it all day so I was kind of surprised (note the the 'kind of') when he lowered his head, bangs covering most of his face as a drop of liquid falls from it followed by many more. I helplessly watched as he took the frame, wrapped it in his chest, and hugged it tightly as his body shook from all of the emotions he's hiding inside.

"Sasori" I muttered quietly. I-I really want to hug him this instant but I couldn't do anything. I mean it would only cause more trouble if I broke the glass, entered of of nowhere, and hug him without saying anything. He didn't even know me in the first place. Sighing once again, I leaned on the tree as I began to formulate something that I hope at least distract him from his pain even if it's only for temporary. With a nod of my head, I venture on to the deep forest awaiting me.

**SASORI'S POV**

I silently sobbed as I hugged the picture of me and my parents. It was one of the things I treasured the most ever since they left. I knew that deep down I was still hoping for their return but there's something inside of me, telling me to lose faith in it. It was more than a month now since their "mission" and from what I've heard it should only took at least a week to finish, two weeks at maximum. Crying once more, I felt that all-to familiar sense of dread washing all over me, reminding me of a horrible truth I knew but still hope to not be true. Finally, after I managed to stop these tears for now, I closed my eyes willing myself to rest for a little before facing this bitter reality ahead of me.

**SASORI'S DREAM**

I felt myself standing in a field of grasses about the height of my ankle. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed more clearly that I was in a landscape full of grass with clumps of cherry blossom trees around me. Looking down, I saw a narrow, clear blue river extending for miles and miles away with small fishes swimming in there. As the wind picked up, some of the petals of the cherry blossoms flew around me creating a magical appearance. Staring up at the sky, I sighed contentedly as I watched white clouds moving now and then to blue skies serving as their background. The sun was hidden by the cloud so overall, it was a cloudy day today. Perfect. Just exactly how I want it to be. Walking to a nearby tree, I plopped myself in the base of a young but strong cherry blossom tree. Leaning into it, I slowly closed my eyes enjoying the cool breeze passing through my face. That's when a soft poke on my cheek broke me out of my concentration. Ready to glare at my intruder for intruding my peace, I snapped open my eyes only to be taken aback at what I saw. There was a little girl about my age staring back at me with her curious black eyes that seemed to shine with something in them. As the sun slowly peaked out from the cloud, I saw her black, shiny, smooth hair glinting in the sunlight making it look very soft to me. At that moment, all I wanted to do was to run my fingers through her soft-looking, straight hair to feel it for myself. She also had no bangs. Travelling down to her face once more, I took in her straight nose, pink small lips, and creamy white complexion that just added to her charm. Unconsciously, I felt my face getting warm for some unknown reason and as her face came closer to my face, I was able to catch a wisp of her scent which was I think fresh strawberries. So sweet. So good. It makes me feel intoxicated by its scent.

That makes me think, I just said intoxicated. Intoxicated. Usually from what I've read it is a term used by two people doing uhmm you know and they're intoxicated with each other though mind you I DON'T READ ICHA ICHA PARADISE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Blushing furiously, I looked down at my hands twitching now and then as various images of her in a bathing suit entered my mind.

'NO!' I mentally scolded myself. 'Since..since when did I start thinking these things? I don't remember having these kind of thoughts with someone else'

'Duh, since now' someone answered.

'Wait, who are you?' I asked, bewildered that something, rather someone read my thoughts.

*sighs* 'You really don't know do you? Well I am your alter ego' he stated proudly with the sound of a drumroll serving as its background.

*Tick tick* *Tick tick* *Tick tick* Minutes passed. And there was silence.

'WHAT!? NO EVEN CLAPPING? AT LEAST APPLAUD FOR ME Y'KNOW' alter- ego half-mocked, half-teased

Normal Sasori's cold glare answered him as he said with gritted teeth 'Get. Out. Of. My. Head. Now!'

Alter-ego shrank back in fear as it quickly dispersed. Sighing in relief, I turned to look at the girl, her eyes turning from curious ones to concern now.

"Mister? Mister are you alright?" she asked.

'She must have been asking me for sometime now. Oh well, better play it cool' I thought

"What?" I answered kind of harsh even I wasn't expecting it. The little girl visibly flinched as her eyes widened in fear.

"I-uhh..well..I.." she stammered. Finding none to say she sheepishly smiled, easing her nervousness a bit. Finally finding some courage to speak, she said "Well my name's Kim and I saw you a while ago looking around and you were all by yourself so what's your name?" she finished, looking at me with her expectant eyes.

'That doesn't really make any sense' I thought 'but-'

"Sasori" I answered looking back at her. She seems to digest this new information and when she did, she flashed me one of her bright smiles melting my heart.

"Well that's a really nice name, Sasori" she praised, extending her right hand to me, "Let's be friends, ok?" I took it pulling myself in the process. As I dust off some of the dirt in my jeans, I smiled back at her, ready to tour this strange place again but now by her side.

STILL SASORI'S POV

I woke up to a silent tap on my window. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up obviously in a very good mood as I placed the frame back on its place. Apparently I had made a friend though only in my dream. But still a friend. And it means something to me since she is the first friend I have. Opening my window, I was surprised to see a doll-no a puppet of myself? A miniature puppet of me to be exact. With the same eyes, nose, and lips, the creator of this must have spent a lot of hours, even days to do this. 'Wow' was the first coherent thought I had after thoroughly looking at it. It has a small note in front of it with a:

To: Sasori

From: Unknown Person

Furrowing my eyebrows at this, I tried to think of someone who could probably gave me this to surprised me. Chiyo-baachan? Hmmm, no. I could instantly recognized it if it really came from her and judging from its design, it's impossible for this to come from her. Next?... I don't really know anyone besides my baachan though…wait. Is it possible that my parents send me this? Again, that hope surges up to me. What if it's a surprise from them? But then and again if its really a "surprise" for me then they should have given this to me earlier right? And they should be here now. Surely, they didn't want me to suffer waiting for them just to give me this as a "surprise". With the sudden change of my mood, I accidentally pushed the core on its left chest, startling me with its mechanical voice exactly the same as mine saying: "Now, now Sasori don't be sad. I'm here and I will always be your friend." Pushing the core again, it repeat its sentence, making me laugh. Its like I'm comforting myself but nevertheless it really did comfort me. Now I have actually two friends and in a single day? Without even doing anything? That's an accomplishment for me. Hugging the puppet close to my heart, I slipped it in my bed, using my bedsheets as its cover. Afterall, I don't want to explain everything to Chiyo-baachan.

**NORMAL POV**

After stretching for a bit, Sasori heads back downstairs to find some food. Passing their kitchen table, he saw a note under the flower vase and after reading it, opened their refrigerator. On the note it says,

Dear Sasori,

I'm going out to do grocery shopping. In case you get hungry, there is milk and cheese sandwich on the refrigerator. Hope you like it.

Your grandmother,

Chiyo

Quickly finishing that delightful meal, I head back towards my room. For a pastime, I cleaned my mess, mostly consist of papers I had drawn in. Then after that, I decided to train for a bit. Did I tell you that it has been a month now since I started training taijutsu to be exact to make my parents proud when they come home? but apparently, they're still not here. *sigh*

**After two hours,**

Oh well better take a shower now. As I sat there pondering on today's events, I couldn't help but smile. A true smile since my parents left. I will never forget this day. After I finished changing to more comfortable clothes, I head back to my bed, hugging my new friend in the process.

**SOMEONES' POV**

I silently watched all the happenings inside of my favorite Sasori-kun. I'm glad he liked what I made for him. Hopefully though, it will help him in what he's facing on right now. To see him happy makes me feel happy too so I don't like to see him all depressed because of his hope for his parents coming back. Sighing tiredly, I decided to rest too seeing as he was sleeping comfortably now though for protection, I perform a jutsu releasing a thin smoke surrounding his bedroom. If any ninja came within the border limit, it will send signals to me so I can easily come and save him especially if worst comes to worst. Now that everything's okay, I proceeded to go back home and rest for the night.

**Author's Note: Yeyyyyyyy! Chapter one's finished so whatcha think guys? Should I continue writing this? Anyway please leave your reviews here. Thank you very much!**


End file.
